


Day 10

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confused Beelzebub, Day 10, First Kiss, Gabriel you cheeky bastard, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Mistletoe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 29





	Day 10

**Day 10 | Mistletoe**

The silence between them was heavy and for the first time, Beelzebub considered this a big mistake. But now it was too late to back out of it. They ate their dinner in silence. Gabriel occasionally sipped at his coffee and seemed to be deep in thought.  
When Beelzebub was finished they pushed away the tray and stood. Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he looked at them.

“Already leaving?” he asked.

Beelzebub sniffed, placing their hands on their hips. “I said what I had to say, no need to stay any longer.”

The archangel placed down his cup and rose too. “How about I walk you to the exit?”

It was Beelzebub’s turn to raise an eyebrow and shrugged. What harm would it cause when Gabriel would walk them to the exit. At least they could enjoy his company a bit longer.  
Together they left the restaurant and walked back the way they’d been coming. To leave the botanical garden they’d to go through the gift shop. Beelzebub was close to the exit when Gabriel’s hand wrapped around their upper arm and pulled them back. They already had a snarky comment on their lips, when Gabriel sealed their lips in a kiss.  
Beelzebub froze in shock and when Gabriel pulled back, they blinked a few times trying to process what just had happened.

“Mistletoe,” the angel said as if he could sense their confusion and explained. “It’s a human tradition to kiss someone you like when you stand under one.”

Beelzebub’s brain needed a moment to catch up with Gabriel’s words, while he continued his way to the exit. The Prince of Hell turned on their heels and yelled “You bloody bastard of an angel!” as they hurried after Gabriel.


End file.
